


The Scorned Suitor

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Reader Prompts SK [25]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Humor, POV Outsider, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: Houjou accidentally falls down the well and does not like what he finds.





	The Scorned Suitor

Houjou had come to pay Higurashi a visit, expecting to find her sick and in bed.

Yet there she was, entering an outer building of the shrine.

Curious, Houjou followed her. He slid the door open and peered in.

There was no sign of Higurashi inside. Where could she have disappeared?

The building was small and was empty, save for an old well.

Could Higurashi have fallen in?

Houjou rushed in, tripped over his feet, crashed against the well and tumbled over its rim.

Winded, he blinked up at the blue sky.

…Wait. The sky? What about the building? Had he hit his head?

Houjou sat up, and saw crawling vines. He began to climb.

Once he got out of the well, he was _sure_ he’d hit his head.

Everything looked different. There was a complete forest where the Higurashi’s house should’ve been.

Then, he heard voices.

Houjou followed them – and found Higurashi.

She looked perfectly healthy: she was smiling and talking, frequently touching the arm of her companion in an intimately familiar gesture.

Houjou frowned.

Her companion looked up and pinned Houjou down with his stare.

Houjou’s skin broke out in gooseflesh. This… This _thing_ was unnatural!

His hair was ghastly white and ridiculously long. His pale face was marred by strange markings. His eyes were cold and cruel as he glared at Houjou.

Why would Higurashi be with someone like _him_?!

“Sesshoumaru?” Higurashi tilted her head. “What is it?”

“We have company,” the _thing_ said.

Houjou marched forward.

Higurashi’s eyes widened.

“Houjou-kun? H-how…? Why…?”

Houjou crossed his arms. “I should ask you the same. Why are you with _him_ , Higurashi?”

“Ehh?” Higurashi blushed. “Sesshoumaru’s my… boyfriend.”

Houjou had feared as much, but the confirmation was like a slap to his face.

“But he’s totally unsuited for you!”

The _thing_ narrowed his eyes, and flexed his fingers. Were those _claws_? What the heck?

“I assure you, foolish mortal, that I am much better suited for Kagome than the likes of you,” the _thing_ said, his voice dripping malice.

Higurashi laughed nervously and latched onto the _thing_ ’s arm. “It’s fine, Sesshoumaru, I’m sure Houjou-kun didn’t mean –”

“Yes I did,” Houjou cut in, scowling at the _thing_. “Higurashi is kind and sweet and you – you’re a monster!”

The _thing_ smiled. His eyes changed – turning blood-red on the spot.

Houjou took a stumbling step back.

“I am, indeed, a monster,” the _thing_ drawled. “And if you value your life, you had best not to provoke me.”

Higurashi touched his cheek, and the _thing_ immediately calmed, his eyes going back to normal.

Then, she turned and shot Houjou a glare.

Houjou blinked. He’d never seen Higurashi angry.

She propped her hands on her hips. “You really shouldn’t be here, Houjou-kun. And it’s not for _you_ to decide who I should or should not be with!”

“But –”

“No buts! Go home, Houjou-kun, or I’ll sic Sesshoumaru on you!”

Houjou glanced at the _thing_.

The _thing_ grinned.

Houjou swallowed hard, and ran.

 

 

 


End file.
